My Paradise
by Crimson Mystery
Summary: Shuuya and Noriko may not have had the best of lives but they know they can go to their paradise. One-Shot


My Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royale.

A/N: Shuuya and Noriko are both a little OOC.

'_I'll find my Paradise' Jonas Brothers_

* * *

He looked out the window and stared at the sparse arrangement of trees flowing in the breeze. The sun hit the branches, causing the leaves to bask in the rays. Not too far away, the village children played happily with an old basketball and whatever they could find lying around. Even with the lack of play toys in this war torn country, the children still had a reason to smile and it was for that Shuuya envied them.

"Shuuya?"

A voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up startled, one hand feeling for his concealed handgun. He had grown accustomed to carrying a handgun and instinctively pulling it out whenever somebody caught him off guard. But he relaxed his hand when he realized it was only Noriko at the frame of the door.

"Come in." He called to her softly, pushing the handle of the gun he was about to pull out back into its holster. Noriko saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"Going to shoot me dead, were you?" She asked in amusement.

"Gomen." He said sheepishly. "I'm so used to doing that, especially during my Wild Seven days."

Wild Seven disbanded shortly after Battle Royale 2. He had lost most of the members of his crew, most notably, Sakai and Maki. After that catastrophe, he found he just wanted to settle down with Noriko and the few surviving members of his team. Although he had to admit, Afghanistan wasn't exactly the best place to lead a quiet life.

Noriko dismissed his apology. After all, what had she expected? After years of struggle and war against the adults, he was bound to have a weapon on his persona.

"No, it's fine." She said with a small smile. She quietly entered the room and sat across from Shuuya against the window sill. She noted how his eyes followed he as she sat and how he looked at her when he called her in.

There was an immense silence in which both just looked out the window. They both shot occasional glances at each other but looked away shyly.

"Those children…" Noriko whispered as she watched a little girl running and laughing.

"Hmm?"

"They're so happy…with what little they have." Two boys began playing Pirates with the ends of brooms. Another girl drew a hopscotch board out of rock clay. It was amazing how they could be satisfied with what they have.

"I had so much more than them." Noriko continued. She looked at him for a second before looking out the window. "Yet I was never as happy as these children are,"

Shuuya didn't say anything. He pondered her words and agreed. Even after his father's death and at the foster home with Nobu, he admitted he took his things for granted.

A gasp and a choke caused him to look at Noriko, alarmed. Tears were at the corners of her eyes as she tried to hold it in.

"I was selfish." She said to him, her tears falling. "I should've been happy with what I had!"

"Noriko…"

Noriko ignored him and continued to cry. "Everytime I was bullied by Mitsuko and her gang, I always thought I had the worst life ever. These kids are suffering more than I did and they were a lot happier than me."

"But I know their pain at the least of losing people they love. I lost my best friend Megumi as you lost Nobu."

Shuuya's head dropped slightly. The mention of Nobu brought painful memories to his head.

"I should've died too. It wasn't fair to them that I got out alive and they didn't. I don't deserve to be here right now with you-,"

"STOP!" Shuuya had enough of Noriko tearing herself down. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly in his.

"Listen to yourself." He whispered. "I know they died and I know we loved them but we can't do anything to help them now."

She momentarily stopped crying and was staring at the browns of his eyes as he spoke to her.

"I took the things I had for granted too and I sometimes wished I had died instead of Nobu." He carefully picked out his words. "But instead of drowning in my pity I found an escape. You need to find one too and forgive yourself."

"Shuuya…"

He pulled Noriko into his arms and wrapped her into a warm embrace. He leaned into her ear and continued, the smell of Sakura on her hair intoxicating his nose.

"Sometimes we doubt ourselves of what was done in the past. But what's done is done. Instead of focusing on the bad, focus on the new. Find a paradise."

Noriko felt his arms tighten at the last part. She looked at him and noticed his face was only a couple inches away from hers. She blushed slightly but gave small smile.

Shuuya felt the heat on his face when she looked at him. Unlatching one arm, he brushed the tears off her face. Never again did he want to see her cry. He wanted her to be happy even if it meant not being with him

"Don't cry again." He advised her. He held her against his chest. "Be happy."

Noriko could smell his masculine scent as she was pulled into his embrace again. She was grateful to have Shuuya here and felt happy in this position. But there was one thing on her mind that she needed to know. What made Shuuya happy?

"Your paradise?" She asked, lifting her head off his chest.

"Hai?" His heart suddenly began beating faster but wasn't sure why.

"What's yours?" Noriko was guessing it was with his dad, Nobu, and maybe even Shinji and Sugimura as well. But what he told her next took her by surprise.

"With you." He answered. Without warning, he lowered his face into hers' and pressed his lips onto her soft ones.

She was a little shocked as she didn't expect this from Shuuya…you would expect this from Sugimura. But she had secretly wanted this for while and returned his kiss with warmth and passion

Shuuya pulled back a little, although not wanting to end his kiss with Noriko. He looked at her; they're eyes meeting in a gaze. "Gomen, I didn't mean to go all over you like that. But it's true what I said, you are my paradise."

Noriko just blinked and didn't say anything. He sighed and releases his embrace.

"Listen, I understand if you don't feel the same. Forget this ever happened-,"

As he was about to get up, he found himself pulled down into Noriko's face for another kiss, this time more passionate then the last one. His hands rested with ese on her back as he continued to cherish in this exchange.

When they broke apart. Noriko was just as surprised as Shuuya was on what she just did. She usually never did that but for some reason, it was on impulse for her to do that.

"So what's your paradise." Shuuya asked her, resting his face on her shoulders. He gave her a peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She watched as a boy and a girl rolled around playfully in the grass. They were so happy.

"With you." They kissed again and spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, watching the children play outside.

"I love you." Shuuya muttered into her ear, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

Noriko smiled. "I love you too."

The children , although surrounded by war and fear, made the best of everything and each found their own paradise that made them happy. You may feel down and sad but somewhere, there is a paradise.


End file.
